


Le mirage européen

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driss est né dans un bidonville de Tanger.  Pour lui, chaque jour, c'est la débrouille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le mirage européen

**Author's Note:**

> Texte rédigé lors de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du vendredi 25 avril.
> 
> Thème général : les métiers  
> Sujet choisi : le guide touristique

 

 

Driss rôde aux abords des hôtels de luxe ou des riches riads, cherchant des étrangers à piloter dans la ville. Depuis qu'il est môme, il gagne sa vie comme il peut. Tous les petits métiers y sont passés. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans quand il a commencé à vendre des cigarettes à la pièce sur la plage, puis il a ciré des chaussures pour Mohammed qui lui louait le tabouret, la boîte avec le nécessaire et empochait la moitié de son argent, ensuite il a fait de l'acrobatie pour les touristes. Très vite, il s'est aperçu qu'avec ses grands yeux noirs, une moue, un sourire, il était facile d'attirer leur sympathie sur le duo qu'il formait avec Brahim, son ami de toujours. Puis, malheureusement, il a grandi. Adolescent, il a appris à ses dépens que ces mêmes prunelles, ce même sourire lui attiraient un tout autre genre d'intérêt. Il n'en voulait pas. Ni des femmes, ni des hommes. L'exemple de sa mère lui a suffi.

Il s'estime pourtant chanceux. C'est vrai, il habite dans un bidonville. C'est vrai, il ne connaît les ordinateurs, les téléphones portables, les jeux vidéos que de loin. Mais il n'a pas été abandonné à sa naissance. Né de père inconnu, il s'appelle Driss Abdmalleh. Sa génétrice n'a pu lui donner son nom, elle a dû en choisir un parmi ceux qui lui ont été proposés. Tous avaient l’épithète « Abd » qui le dénoncera sa vie durant en tantqu'enfant illégitime. Tel le veut le code, la Moudawana. Il portera sa vie entière l'infamie de sa mère. Tout comme celle-ci. Afin de survivre, elle n'a trouvé d'autre solution que la prostitution. D'un physique ingrat, vieillie avant l'âge, elle n'a que peu de clients qui la rémunèrent une misère, parfois même en marchandises. Ils ont juste de quoi payer leur taudis sans eau courante, la nourriture. Indifférente au fait qu'il se sentait mal en compagnie des adolescents qui le méprisaient, elle a tenu à ce qu'il aille au lycée. Il a surtout appris les leçons de la vie : éviter ses condisciples, se débrouiller pour avoir le nécessaire.

Il est fasciné par les somptueux hôtels. Le cinq étoiles El Minzah devant lequel il passe et repasse en quête d'une famille de touristes perdus dans le port marocain de Tanger la blanche, lui semble exceptionnel. Il n'en voit que le hall et déjà il en est émerveillé. Le sol en marbre immaculé qui brille, les murs en zellige de cette couleur traditionnelle bleue qu'il aime, les colonnes aux ornements sculptés, les plantes vertes qui ajoutent leur cachet, les vastes clubs en cuir forment un ensemble qui évoque le luxe promis par les tours opérators : le hammam, les piscines, les lits larges et moelleux, les salles de bain tout confort, les terrasses devant la baie.

 

 

Sébastien pousse un soupir. Il en a assez d'attendre que son père ait terminé de discuter avec son associé et le propriétaire des lieux. Le Maroc l'ennuie, il ne voulait pas y venir. Une fois de plus, il n'a pas été entendu ou tout du moins écouté. Son père lui a simplement signifié qu'il n'avait pas le choix de le suivre ou non. Il est patron d'une chaîne d'hôtels. Son business passe avant les caprices de son fils. Assis dans un gros club de cuir teinté de bleu bédouin, celui-ci examine la vie qui anime l'hôtel. Derrière leur comptoir, les réceptionnistes débattent entre eux. Le responsable s'approche, ils chuchotent, lui désignent la grande porte vitrée. L'homme bedonnant en costume strict traverse le hall d'un pas assuré. Il le voit dialoguer avec un adolescent qui traînait en face de l'El Minzah. Il doit avoir son âge, dix-sept ou dix-huit ans tout au plus. Stupéfait, il aperçoit le préposé le repousser d'un geste hautain, lui montrer la rue. Manifestement il lui demande de déguerpir. Depuis quand la petite esplanade devant le cinq étoiles est-elle privée ? La curiosité le pousse à l'extérieur. Il entend la dernière phrase dite au garçon par l'employé.

―  Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Je ne veux pas que tu voles mes clients. C'est mauvais pour la réputation de l'hôtel.

―  Je ne vole rien. Je fais juste visiter la ville afin de gagner un peu d'argent, s'entête l'adolescent.

―  Il y a des guides officiels.

―  Je suis bien moins cher et je leur montre la vraie Tanger.

―  Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là, tu...

―  Monsieur El Miaoui ? l'interrompt-il. Voulez-vous dire à mon père que je sors ? Tout de suite, précise-t-il.

Il semble mécontent mais n'a d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Sébastien envisage le garçon qui est resté devant lui, indécis. Il est pauvrement vêtu mais sous ses nippes, il est beau. Un corps élancé et mince, la peau bistre des arabes, des yeux ébène immenses qui sont plongés dans les siens, de courtes boucles noires qui encadrent un visage fin. Il est superbe de fierté. Il aime ça.

―  Tu viens ? lui demande-t-il.

―  Où ça ? rétorque son interlocuteur, méfiant.

―  Me montrer la vraie Tanger bien sûr.

 

 

Driss lui a présenté la Medina, la vieille ville, l'âme de Tanger. Elle n'est pas très étendue par rapport aux cités impériales : Fès, Rabat, Marrakech, Meknès qui ont un long passé historique.La place des bijoutiers et leurs petites boutiques où ils réalisent des merveilles, le coin des artisans du cuir, le marché couvert où l'odeur des épices, des olives est entêtante mais à nulle autre pareille. Il l'a tiré chez les tailleurs, lui a fait palper les soies délicates, les mousselines aux arabesques dorées. Il l'a entraîné dans un salon de thé marocain déguster le thé à la menthe, les cornes de gazelle, les gribas poisseux de miel. Ils regardent travailler les artistes du métal qui gravent les vastes plateaux d'argent, plus loin les tours de potier s'activent. Un apprenti observe le vase qui se forme sous les mains expertes de son patron. Cela semble facile, c’est un art.

Il ne lui a montré qu'une toute petite partie de Tanger. Juste un quartier de la vieille ville. C'est un drôle de client. Un client comme il n'en a jamais connu. Un client de son âge. Blond aux yeux bleus, habillé de vêtements coûteux, il est décontracté et sûr de lui. Ils n'ont pas échangé dix phrases depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel. Driss fait preuve d'amabilité mais sans plus. Aucune familiarité. Il l'entraîne à la plage pour le coucher du soleil. Ils traversent les rails des trams, descendent vers la mer. C'est marée basse, elle est loin. Assis sur le sable, il se laisse emporter par le rêve. Il s'imagine à la place de ce gamin de riche. Il doit avoir un père qui le conduit le matin au lycée, l'emmène dans les restaurants chics ou voir un match de foot en ces grands stades qu'il voit à la télé.

―  Papa ?

Le gosse répond à son téléphone. Le modèle dernier cri bien entendu.

―  D'accord. Non, promis, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir. Je me ferai apporter un repas par le service d'étage. Oui. Je trouverai à m'occuper demain. Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Sa voix semble lasse. Il soupire. Sa basket pousse le sable.

―  Je t'invite à dîner.

―  Non.

―  Je te paierai.

Croit-il donc que tout s'achète ? Il le regarde sans lui répondre.

―  Désolé ! s'exclame-t-il fébrilement. Excuse moi. J'y tiens. Vraiment. On s'installera sur la terrasse de la suite, elle donne sur la mer. On mangera du foie gras, on boira du champagne.

Tout ce dont il rêve.

―  Ce n'est pas ma place, proteste-t-il pourtant.

―  Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, une fois de plus.

Driss contemple la mer. Au loin un gros bateau blanc s'éloigne. Partir. Oublier. Avoir un avenir. Ne fut-ce qu'un jour. Qu'une nuit.

―  D'accord.

Le garçon sourit.

 

 

Sébastien a réussi à briser la glace. Il est content.

―  Comment t'appelles-tu ?

―  Driss.

―  Bonsoir Driss. Sébastien, se présente-t-il.

Il le suit dans les rues de la vieille ville. Il lui fait confiance. Au fond, il n'a pas le choix. En quelques minutes, le jeune tangérois le ramène à l'hôtel. Depuis un moment, il s'interroge sur la manière de le faire entrer dans le palace. Lui s'en moque. Son père le laisse libre de ses fréquentations, surtout masculines. Une façon comme une autre de nier l'homosexualité de son cher rejeton. Pour Driss, c'est différent. Pourtant il ne veut pas le cacher non plus. Il est trop fier pour lui infliger ça.

C'est donc avec une assurance que cette fois, il ne ressent pas qu'il pénètre dans le El Minzah, son guide sur les talons. L'ascenseur. La suite. Il lui ouvre la porte avec sa clef magnétique et le pousse gentiment afin de pouvoir y pénétrer lui aussi.

―  Avance !

Le garçon reste tétanisé à l'entrée. Il a l'air complètement perdu. Il le prend par la main et le tire dans le salon.

―  C'est beau, souffle-t-il.

Il essaye de le voir avec les yeux de Driss. Pour lui, cela a toujours été naturel. Le jeune marocain s'assied sur le bord du canapé comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer en posant son postérieur dessus

―  Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Il ne sait même pas si Driss a entendu sa question.

 

 

Il observe Sébastien. Sa façon de manger, de se tenir. Le serveur qui a amené le repas disposé sur un petit chariot roulant l'a dévisagé avec insolence. Avec mépris. Il connaît ce regard. Il l'a tant de fois vu posé sur sa mère.

Il prend la longue cuillère à dessert et la plonge dans le sorbet. C'est délicieux. La ville illuminée s'étale à leurs pieds et la mer qui s'adjuge toute la lumière pendant la journée n'est plus qu'un écran noir. Ils sont assis côte à côte. L'adolescent lui sert un autre verre de vin blanc moelleux. Celui qu'ils ont dégusté avec le foie gras. Il n'en avait jamais bu. C'est bon, c'est sucré. La tête lui tourne un peu. Le genou de Sébastien frôle le sien. Ses yeux cherchent à lire en son regard. L'a-t-il fait exprès ? L'expression moqueuse du serveur le hante.

―  Driss ?

Jamais, il ne s'est posé de question sur cette chose inavouable. Inadmissible. Condamnable. Souvent au marché, il voit un homme encore jeune faire ses achats. Toujours bien habillé, il passe, indifférent aux insultes qui parfois fusent sur son passage : zemel. Il gagne plus d'argent que sa mère. Il a un appartement dans la nouvelle ville. Sont-ce ceux qui l'outragent qui s'y glissent la nuit ? Beaucoup d'étrangers homosexuels choisissent Tanger comme destination de vacances. La misère est la pire des maquerelles. La présence de Sébastien presque contre lui l'oppresse.

Il se lève et va s'accouder à la balustre en fer forgé de la terrasse. L'un des plus beaux paysages du monde disent les dépliants touristiques, c'est chez lui. Il voudrait être ailleurs.

―  Driss ?

Il ne lui a toujours pas répondu. Il le sent inquiet. Il se tourne vers lui, accroche son regard clair et ne le quitte plus. C'est vrai qu'il est splendide dans sa blondeur. Il est l'exotisme. Le mythe européen. Il tend une main incertaine et caresse la joue imberbe, la peau douce.

―  Arrête. Je suis homosexuel, oui. Tu me plais, oui, murmure Sébastien. Mais je ne veux pas ça.

―  Tu aurais dû y penser avant de m'inviter ici, souffle-t-il. Ma réputation est faite. Tu sais, le téléphone arabe n'est pas un vain mot. Il est plus efficace que vos GSM.

―  Ce n’est pas une raison. Es-tu gay ?

― Je l'ignore. Je suis sorti avec des filles bien sûr mais...

  
Comment dire que son regard s'égare souvent sur d'autres hommes, qu'il a trouvé à ces aventures féminines une certaine satisfaction mais pas LE plaisir. Sa main devient audacieuse et caresse la taille souple du garçon. Il ne quitte pas son regard, il coule dans la mer de ses yeux. Lorsque les lèvres douces effleurent les siennes, il tremble légèrement. Il pose le front sur son épaule. Le bras de Sébastien est passé autour de ses hanches, il se laisse aller sur lui.

―  Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'entraîner dans un piège, chuchote-t-il. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Puis il y a eu mon père, je me sentais seul. Crois-moi.

Il connaît les touristes qui viennent chercher de la chair fraîche à Tanger. Il a appris à les repérer et à s'en tenir loin. C'est parce que Sébastien n'en fait pas partie qu'il est contre lui. Contre ce corps chaud qui le captive. Les bras autour de son cou, il attire son visage vers le sien.

―  Ne fais pas ça, Driss. Driss !

Mais leurs bouches se joignent. C'est doux, c'est bon. Sébastien lèche doucement ses lèvres, il les entrouvre pour l'accueillir. Il aime ce qu'il ressent. Pas de baiser à la sauvette entre deux murs en tôle ou en vieilles planches. Pas de jupe relevée sur un bas-ventre à la propreté douteuse. Des lèvres fermes et souples, une langue qui explore, caresse voluptueusement, avec une passion qu'il veut rendre. Ils récupèrent front contre front et déjà, leurs mains fébriles s'activent à palper le corps de l'autre. Il frôle son sexe qu'il sent érigé. Il a un léger mouvement de recul que perçoit son partenaire.

―  Ne va pas plus loin si tu n'en as pas envie. On n'a pas besoin de faire l'amour cette nuit. Viens.

Il le fait rentrer par une autre porte fenêtre. Un lit. Immense. Confortable. Avec des draps immaculés qui doivent fleurer bon. Une grande chambre

―  J'arrive, chuchote Sébastien.

Il revient avec deux flûtes et le champagne qu'il lui avait promis et qui attendait dans son seau. Il goûte. C'est froid, sa pétille... Ils s'embrassent. Leurs bouches toujours unies, le garçon le pousse doucement en arrière, ils sont couchés enlacés sur le lit.

―  Demain...

―  Demain, nous irons visiter un autre quartier de la ville. Et le lendemain un autre, lui souffle Sébastien. Nous avons encore au moins quinze jours devant nous. Profitons en. Après nous verrons. Si mon père ne rachète pas l'hôtel El Minzah, je trouverai un moyen. Juré.

Le bonheur gonfle sa poitrine. Il veut y croire.

 

 

 


End file.
